


50 Sentences: Shae and Tyrion

by Diary



Series: 50 Sentences [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Bechdel Test Fail, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Game of Thrones.</p>
    </blockquote>





	50 Sentences: Shae and Tyrion

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

**Drunk**

“Since he’s started seeing Shae, he hardly ever gets drunk anymore,” Jaime points out.

**Brown**

“If I were to marry, I’d wear brown,” she off-handily mentions.

**Recording**

Tyrion’s newest client has been a nightmare to represent from the start, and so, he’s not particularly surprised when it comes out there are recordings of her sessions with her clients.

**Thaw**

He gives her jewels, money, and tries to see to her pleasure in bed, but it’s not until one night when he’s busy ranting about a new law Joffrey is trying to pass he looks over and is stopped short by the amused, almost warm expression on her face.

**Eyes**

She grabs his chin, tilts his head upward, peers down into his eyes, and murmurs, “If people weren’t so focused on the different colours, they’d see everything you hide, Lannister lion.”

**Tears**

“You made me cry, and I will never forgive either of us for that,” she informs him.

**Fear**

“I was terrified for your life,” he tries to explain.

**Hot**

In the bright, glaring light of day, he’s reluctant to strip down despite the heat, and she scoffs.

**Peace**

“You say you want peace, but you’d be bored in no time if it were to happen,” she comments, and he responds, “Not if I had you to keep me excited, my lady.”

**Threat**

“It wasn’t an idle threat to cut of the faces of those who would hurt you; you should have let me help fight your family instead of hurting me,” she snaps.

**Robe**

She helps Sansa with the girl’s robe and hopes, for all of their sakes, he truly is the type who’d never harm a child, because, she can understand him taking others besides her to bed, but she can’t let an abandoned girl-child be stripped of the last of her innocence without harming those responsible.

**Denial**

“I don’t still love you,” she says and resolves to keep saying it until one day it becomes true.

**Push**

“If I push for getting the recordings thrown out, I need to know for certain new evidence isn’t going to replace it,” he tries to patiently explain while wondering why exactly he didn’t go into corporate law.

**Sketch**

Pod shyly shows her a sketch of a brown dress, and she comments, “I’ll never marry, especially not him.”

**Shelf**

For all her difficulty, he decided he liked his newest client when she saw him struggling to get a book off a shelf, left the office, and reappeared with a taller chair for him to climb on.

**Office**

Once he’d gotten the book, she proceeded to comment, “Your office is a mess.”

**Prison**

“Shae, I cannot stress this enough: You could go to prison if I don’t win, and I can’t win if I don’t have all the facts.”

**Prophecy**

Neither believes in prophecies.

**Confusion**

Sansa’s confusion about the tension between her husband and handmaiden is slowly replaced by realisation.

**Brother**

When he tells her about Jaime and Cersei, she simply shrugs and says, “As long as you never leave my bed for theirs, what do I care?”

**Warning**

“I’ve told you everything, so, don’t lose,” she warns.

**Connection**

At first, Lady Shae is just someone Lord Tyrion pays for the pleasure of her company, but Pod is there the day they’re talking, look at one another, and silently realise they’ve found someone special in one another.

**Jeep**

A jeep hits him, and his family refuses to allow her to visit him in the hospital.

**Investigation**

“This is Shae, a client who’s withheld information more than once; investigate her,” he orders Bronn.

**Card**

She watches him play cards with Varys and realises how dangerous the latter is.

**Symbol**

“Our marriage is merely symbolic,” he assures her of his marriage to Sansa.

**Nightmare**

He has a nightmare of strangling Shae and is afraid to touch her afterwards.

**Fly**

“If I’d known, I would have been able to prevent you from being labelled a flight risk!”

**Class**

She teaches a night class he enrols in.

**Twinkle**

“I see the twinkle in your eye when you look at Sansa,” she says.

**Lonely**

“Beauty can be just as lonely as ugliness,” she bluntly tells him, “so, don’t think yourself and your pain special, Lannister lion.”

**Electricity**

The building’s electricity goes out, and they navigate outside together.

**Teeth**

At four in the morning, Jaime gets a call about his niece’s first tooth coming in.

**Trap**

Sensing a trap, she takes the jewels and immediately goes to tell Tyrion what Varys said.

**Surface**

“It’s easy to show anger and bitterness, but it’s not so easy to hide them, is it,” she says, and he falls even more in love.

**Stone**

One day, she slips a simple silver chain with a tiny, imperfect stone hanging from it around his neck and tells him, “This is the first jewellery I ever bought for myself, and if you wear it, you’ll always be my lion, and I’ll be your wife.”

**Vision**

Dressed in brown and red with a touch of green, she’s an absolute vision.

**Wrong**

He breaks her heart, she condemns him to death, and just before the life slips fully from her by his hands, they both wonder how, when, and why everything went so wrong.

**Lost**

When a lost woman asks for directions, Jaime tells her, “My brother can help you get wherever you need or want to go.”

**Sting**

Shae insists honeybee stings will help her, and despite his dubiousness, Tyrion reads how to catch them and does so.

**Crowd**

During his wedding, he sees her in the crowd and barely avoids getting sick all over Sansa’s dress.

**Abuse**

“Arguing abuse is your best hope,” he says, and she stubbornly retorts, “Find a different best hope.”

**Comfort**

She holds him at night, and he finds himself sleeping easier than he has in a long time.

**Home**

“Home is for people who don’t have anger and hurt and constant fear running through them,” she says.

**Forest**

In another land, in a forest, a dwarf and nymph meet.

**Whisper**

She whispers to him in a language he doesn’t know, and he spends weeks trying to identify it until Bronn finally suggests, “You know, I don’t know if she’d tell you, but did you ever consider just trying to ask her?”

**Secret**

“You bought my time and body, but you stole my heart, and the worst part is, I’d forgive this and cherish yours if only you’d give yours to me,” she whispers in a language she knows he doesn’t know and tries not to think about what he’ll do when he inevitably learns it.

**Harm**

“Don’t harm my brother,” Jaime tells her.

**Flexible**

Once they have children, he learns to be much more flexible with his work schedule.

**Plate**

Neither is sure what to feel when Twyin sends over a beautiful dinnerware set on their anniversary.


End file.
